Aunt Brandy
by johnprewett
Summary: What started as a crazy little idea of mine became a little story. Harry gets to know a woman during the holidays, whose charms he can t resist. This hot summer day will get even hotter. And all because Ron didn t want to clean up his room.
1. Chapter 1

In the Burrow this morning was once again irritated mood. This was caused by Ron and his untidy room. Ron didn´t see why he should clean up his room. But Mrs. Weasley didn´t tolerate any contradiction. She went to threaten him.

"You'll clean up your room when I tell you, young man!"  
"Oh, mom. Please."

"Do what I told you! Or I'll send you over to Aunt Brandy. And then I need you two down here." Ron smirked as she left the two boys alone. Harry didn´t understand what was so funny about this threat. Apparently this Aunt Brandy, whoever she was, was worth a punishment. Why did Ron smile? He seemed to look forward to this punishment.  
"Tell me, who is this Aunt Brandy?", Harry finally asked as he and Ron started to work.  
"Oh, just an older lady."  
"And what about her?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Harry nodded. "Well, she lives on the other side of the village and mom always threatens us when we've done something bad to send us over to her."  
"Then she doesn´t seem very nice." Ron shook his head.  
"Oh, she's really okay. But in the beginning it was only annoying to go over to her. We thought she was just as strict as Mom." Harry noticed again the smirk in Ron's face.  
"In the beginning. And what is now?" Ron looked around.  
"I'd better tell you later. Mom could hear us and I don´t want her to hear that. Otherwise she'd never let us go back to Aunt Brandy."

Harry waited for more, but Ron was silent. Throughout the day, he thought about what it would be like with this Aunt Brandy. Why was it in Mrs. Weasley's eyes a punishment to send her sons to this woman? And why was there no punishment in Ron's eyes? Again and again he tried to speak to Ron. But Ron kept blocking. It was not safe to talk about it during the day. When Harry and Ron went to bed in the evening, Harry crept into Ron's room. Unlike last summer, he had been given the twins' room where he could sleep. He asked again about this Aunt Brandy. Ron smirked.  
"This woman doesn´t go out of your head, right?"

"You made a big secret out of it. What's so special about this woman?" Ron was silent for a moment. He looked as if he were listening. Perhaps he was afraid someone was at the door and listening to what he was going to say.  
"Well, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Especially mom must never know."  
"Yes, I promise.", Harry said impatiently. "What about this woman?"  
"She's a friend of mom. They've known each other since school."  
"So she isn´t a relative of you?" Ron chuckled.

"No. But for us, she was always Aunt Brandy. She's really nice, but in the beginning we hated to go to her. There was always work to do. Or we had to keep her company and drinking tea with her. Believe me. There were a lot of things I would have preferred."  
"Oh, I understand. But you said that has changed."  
"Yes. I and my brothers grew older, so she treated us... differently." Ron said, blushing slightly. Harry didn´t understand. What did he mean with differently.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well ... she ... she deflowered us. So, now you know." Harry opened his mouth.  
"She did what?" Ron looked at him alarmed.  
"Not so loud. Someone could hear us." Harry stared at Ron. He couldn´t believe it. So that was the whole secret. This woman had deflowered the sons of her best friend. Now he realized why Mrs. Weasely shouldn´t know about it.  
"She deflowered you?", Harry finally whispered. "You all? Even Percy? " Ron giggled again, but he blushed even more.  
"No. Percy was always the good boy for mom. He was never with Aunt Brandy. But we all were with her. Me, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Not everyone together, of course."

"And when did it happen. I mean, when were you ...?"

"Two years ago in the summer, before we went to the World Cup, remember?" Harry stared into space.  
"Now I understand. That is the reason why it´s no punishment for you."  
"So it is, but we had to promise not to tell anyone." Ron smiled as he saw Harry's face. "What is it, Harry? Do you want to visit her?" Harry looked frightened at his friend.  
"I ... I ... I don´t know what you mean?" Ron grinned now.  
"You know exactly what I mean. You just thought about fucking her." Harry noticed that he was blushing. He quickly looked down. Ron chuckled. "It won't be a problem. We can visit her. Mom would be happy about it." Harry blushed even more. He thought hard and didn´t know how to tell Ron. But his best friend seemed to know what was going on in him. His grin slowly disappeared from his face.  
"You ... you never had sex, right?" Harry didn´t look at his friend. He was embarrassed to say it. "You've never fucked a girl?" Harry nodded, without looking at Ron. "You're kidding me."  
"No, really. I never had ..." Ron giggled again. "Stop it, Ron."  
"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. The famous Harry Potter is still a virgin." Harry threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His face burned.  
"I know.", he finally said. "It's just ridiculous."  
"Then we have to change that, Harry. You can´t go back to Hogwarts as a virgin. Remember all the girls waiting for you." Harry looked questioningly at his friend.  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. Last year they all thought you were crazy. But now they're all interested in you. They all know you've told the truth. And they call you the Chosen One. There will certainly be a lot of girls who are interested in you. And some girls want a little more. You understand? And as a virgin ... "

"Do you really mean that? I think you're exaggerating."

"But we could visit Aunt Brandy anyway. I haven´t seen her for some time. What do you think?"  
Harry thought about it. Why not? Perhaps it would be the opportunity he had been waiting for a long time. And with a mature, experienced woman it would certainly be better than with a girl of his age. The first time should be something special. And if he was lead by an experienced woman, it would surely be fun. He looked up, noticing Ron watching him closely.  
"I ... I'll think about it. Tomorrow I'll tell you."  
"All right. The summer is still long, so don´t put yourself under pressure."

They extinguished the light and Harry heard the rustle of Ron´s blankets when he left. That night Harry found little sleep. He always had to think about that woman named Aunt Brandy. What if it was just a joke from Ron? He would have expected that from the twins. But Ron would never do anything like that. But all this seemed just too fantastic. An elderly lady who loved to deflower inexperienced boys.

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up relatively late. As they went down, Ron gave him a questioning look. Harry was irritated. Did he have something funny in his face? Or was it about last night's thing?  
"So?", Ron asked finally, when Harry did not answer. "Would you go with me to Aunt Brandy?" Harry blushed slightly.  
"Yes. I'll come with you." Ron beamed.  
"Good. Right after breakfast, okay?"

Harry nodded. He was nervous. When they arrived downstairs in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was already waiting for them. She didn´t seem very good-humored. She gave the two a blaming look as they sat down at the table.  
"You two are quite late. The others have been awake for a long time."  
"Sorry, mom." Ron took a toast. "By the way, do you mind if Harry and I visit Aunt Brandy today? Maybe she'll need our help again." Mrs. Weasely looked mildly surprised.  
"Oh, that would be nice. You too, Harry? You don´t have to go if you don´t want."

"No, no. It´s ok. I'll help Ron."  
"Nice of you, my dear. I think it's really nice that you both help her." She turned away and Ron smiled at Harry and whispered so only Harry could hear it.  
"I told you. Mom will be happy." Harry smiled weakly.

After the breakfast, they set off. Together they walked along a path that led them around the village. A part of their way led them through a forest. The weather was lovely. The sky was blazing and the sun was shining. All the while, Harry wondered how this woman would be. Nice and friendly or rather strict and resolute. Ron seemed to suspect he was worried.  
"Aunt Brandy is really nice. Don´t worry. She'll love you. A virgin boy like you ..."

"Is she living alone here?"  
"Yes, she is divorced and her children are all grown up. Interested?" Harry stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron grinned.

"You know what I mean." Harry shook his head.

"I don´t even know her yet."  
"You will love her, Harry. Believe me."

"Tell me, Ron. Did this Aunt Brandy took care just of you and your brothers?"

"No. There were about a dozen other boys who have been seduced by her."  
"What? For real?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
"No idea. Fred and George told me that. Look, there's her house."

In front of them was a small house that stood outside the village. It was a little sheltered from the other houses by some trees. The house itself was small and not very noticeable. But the garden was beautiful in his eyes. Then he saw her for the first time.

As Ron had said, Brandy was a middle-aged lady. But she looked quite attractive for her age. She was not slim, but her curves were in exactly the right places. A pretty face, shoulder long blond wavy hair, big breasts and pretty legs. When she saw the two boys, she came to meet them. When she saw Ron, she smiled. Harry immediately noticed the summer dress she was wearing. It was kept in the colors white and blue. It was a log dress with a deep neckline that emphasized her breasts.

"Hello, Auntie.", Ron said.  
"Ron. Nice to see you again." She hugged Ron and then she turned to Harry. He noticed that she was watching him extensively. "And who is your good looking friend here?"  
"That's Harry. I told you about him."  
"Harry. Harry Potter. Yes, Ron told me a lot about you. Come. " The two entered the garden and Brandy led them around the house. "There's a lot to do. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you."  
"Not at all, Auntie. We really want to help you."  
"Afterwards I have a refreshment for you."  
"That sounds good.", Harry said. Brandy smiled.

So the two boys got to work. The trees gave a little shade, but the heat didn´t make the work go faster. Harry felt sweat running down his back. Shortly he pulled off his T-shirt so that he worked with naked upper body. Ron also took off his t-shirt after a while. Once or twice Harry thought someone was watching them from the house. But when he looked, nobody could be seen. He must have imagined it. Shortly after noon Brandy called them both in. She had prepared a cool lemonade for everyone.  
"Here, you two. You helped me a lot."  
"No problem, Auntie." The two boys drank the lemonade and Harry didn´t noticed that Brandy was looking at his sweaty upper body.  
"I am so glad that two such strong young men have helped me." She approached the two of them and ran her right hand over Harry's upper body. He was so surprised that he didn´t know what to do. She smiled. "I would be very glad if you could help me with... another thing."  
"That's why we're here, Auntie.", Ron said. Harry swallowed as Brandy's hand wandered between his legs. Nervously, he placed his glass of lemonade on the table behind him.  
"Your friend is a little nervous."  
"He's never done anything like that before. I thought you could help him." Brandy's eyes sparkled.  
"I like helping young men with ... such things." Harry looked nervously at Brandy as he felt her hand tighten his stiff cock through the fabric of his pants. At the same time, her left hand wandered over Ron's upper body.  
"We should make it a little more comfortable. You two should take your clothes off. It's pretty hot today."

Harry stood there as if petrified while Brandy pushed the straps of her dress over her shoulders. What was going on here? Then the dress fell to the ground. She wore only a red lace-studded panty. Her huge breasts were now visible. Ron also took his things off. Quickly he had pulled off his trousers and his underpants and Harry could see his stiff cock.

"Come on, Harry. Pull off your clothes." Harry hesitated. He was a little embarrassed to be naked in front of his best friend. But then followed Ron's example and he undressed and his clothes fell to the ground. Brandy watched him closely and she was impressed.  
"Wow. I didn´t know your friend was so well stocked, Ron."  
"But you obviously don´t mind.", Ron said.  
"On the contrary. Come here, you two."  
Both boys came to her. She first kissed Harry while she held his cock in one hand, Ron's cock in the other. Then she kissed Ron as she began spoiling their cocks with her hands. Her hand slid up and down and Harry snapped. Brandy looked at him smiling.  
"You like it?" Harry couldn´t answer, so he just nodded. "Very good." She knelt between the two boys, while her hands were going up and down their cocks. Harry looked at Ron. He had closed his eyes for joy and moaned softly. Harry quickly looked away. It was a little embarrassing and unpleasant. Then he looked back at Brandy, who admired his big cock. She moistened her lips with her tongue and turned to Ron. Then she took his cock in her mouth and Ron groaned. A little louder than before.

Harry closed his eyes. All he could realize now was Ron's groans, the smack of Brandy's mouth around Ron's cock, and the feeling of Brandy's hand slipping his cock up and down. It was as if he had entered a new world. A world of lust and pleasure. Suddenly he felt something else around his cock. Something moist and warm. When he opened his eyes, he saw Brandy, who had his cock in her mouth and slipped up and down. He panted again. That was almost too much. Harry tried to concentrate. He didn´t want to come too soon. After a while she took his cock out of her mouth again.

"Good boy. You're trying to hold back." She reached for his testicles and massaged them. Harry groaned. "But I'll get your juice. Come on, you two."


	2. Chapter 2

Brandy rose and the two boys followed her out of the kitchen into the living room. There she sat down on the couch while Ron stood next to her. His cock was exactly on the right level to suck on him. Harry stood on the other side as she slid her hand up and down his cock. After a while, she took Ron's cock out of her mouth and took off her panties. She turned her back on Harry and knelt on the couch. Her naked butt stretched out toward him. Then she looked at Harry.

"Please put your cock inside my pussy, Harry.", she said.

Harry obeyed. He came closer to her and slipped the head of his dick up and down the slit of her pussy. Then He grabbed her hip with his left hand and used his right hand to press his cock into her wet and waiting pussy. He slowly pushed himself all the way inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch. Harry gritted his teeth. This was a new experience for him and he didn´t want to cum so fast. When he was deep inside her, his cock started sliding in and out of her pussy. At the same time Ron knelt in front of her face and she gave him a blowjob while she was fucked by Harry from behind.

Harry leaned forward and one of his hands stroked her big breasts and massaged them. Brandy moaned. It seemed to please her. Harry never had big breasts in his hand. Now he could finally enjoy this feeling. To fuck this woman was better than he had thought. Why hadn´t he tried something like this before? He almost forgot that Ron was still there, watching him. At that moment he didn´t mind. He gave himself to the pleasure and enjoyed the feeling of happiness rising inside of him.

Ron had closed his eyes and groaned loudly. But Brandy had other plans. She pulled him out of her mouth and slowly stroked his manhood. He looked at her imploringly, but she smiled. Harry still fucked her. He obviously had more self-discipline than his friend. And he went on. But Brandy stopped him. They both looked at her questioningly. She looked up at Ron and smiled.  
"I want you both now."  
"As you wish, Auntie.", Ron said.

Harry slid out of her. He lay in front of Brandy on the couch so she could straddle him. She reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. Then his cock started to slide inside her. Ron pushed his cock into her from behind. For a moment they stayed in that position and it felt wonderful for Brandy to have their cocks inside her at the same time. Then the two boys began to move inside her. It was just beautiful. The two moved in the same rhythm. She was fucked by both at the same time.  
Harry groaned. Everything around him seemed to blur. Nothing was more important than the wet pussy of this mature woman around his hard cock. He could feel that Ron was fucking her faster. She groaned loudly and she smothered Harry's groans as she kissed him. Ron slowly ran his hands over her back and shoulders as he fucked her. Both seemed to approach their climax and she felt that her orgasm was also approaching. Harry and Ron increased their tempo and Brandy groaned loudly as she came. But the two boys went on.

Then the Ron slipped out of her before he had his climax. Brandy stood up and Harry´s cock slid out of her pussy. He stood up and both boys stood beside her. Brandy knelt between them. With a loud groan Ron came and Brandy quickly opened her mouth. After a few seconds Harry came to his climax. He closed his eyes and moaned. He and Ron spread their hot sperm over her body. Brandy took Ron's cock in her mouth and then Harry's. She wanted to get every last drop out of them.

"Wow. It was wonderful, boys. You should quickly take a shower." Ron nodded.  
"Come, Harry. We shouldn´t stay in this condition for so long." The two boys, naked as they were, went to the bathroom to take a shower. While they were washing themselves, Harry had a little problem. There was something that worried him. He had ejaculated, but his cock was still big and hard. Ron's cock was limp and normal. He tried to hide it from Ron. Something that wasn´t very easy. Then they were finally finished.

When the two returned to the kitchen to dress, their clothes lay on a chair. Brandy was still naked and next to her on the kitchen table was a wand. Apparently she had used a cleaning spell on herself.  
"I've cleaned up your things for you. You should dress quickly and ... "She broke off and stared at Harry's cock, which was still big and hard. Harry blushed.  
"Looks like Harry isn´t satisfied yet, Aunt Brandy.", Ron said, laughing. "You should do something about it."  
"Looks like that.", Brandy said. "Harry, I can´t let you go back in that state." She looked at Ron´s cock. "You seem to be satisfied enough. Would you tell your mother that Harry needs to do something for me? Something only he can do." Ron smirked.  
"Sure, of course." He dressed quickly. "You two get along?"  
"Oh, yes. Don´t worry, Ron." She took Harry by the hand. "Come, my stallion. There's still a lot to do for you."

"Have fun, Harry.", Ron shouted after him.

While Ron went home, Harry followed Brandy upstairs to her bedroom. They were both completely naked, but they didn´t mind. No one would disturb them. When they entered the room, Brandy lay down on the bed and spread her legs. He had a perfect view of her wet pussy.

"I've done a lot for you earlier, Harry. It's time that you do something for me." Harry stepped uncertainly to her bed. He was not sure what to do now. He knelt nervously before her. She seemed to feel his insecurity. Harry was relieved that she smiled.  
"Have you ever licked a woman's pussy?" He shook his head. "Then we have to change that. A young man as well-equipped as you should know how to satisfy a woman. Come here. Don´t be afraid." Brandy was sitting on the edge of the bed now and rested her legs on the shoulders of a kneeling Harry. He hesitated, looking uncertain knelt between her legs. "Come on, Harry. Don't be shy. I'll let you know if you do anything wrong.", she said.

He had any experience in these things, but he was eager to please her. He lowered his head down, and started to trail kisses down her inner thigh. The kisses turned into a lick, and he slowly ran a line down her thigh. Putting his hand forward, he ran a finger over her outer lips. Curious to see more, he carefully spread them open.

"Lick me, Harry. Please. Lick my pussy." He started to move his tongue around in tight circular motions. "Yes! Keep going, Harry!" she moaned. He approached his head from her pussy, opening it with his hands. He stuck his tongue out and began flicking it at her little button. She gasped. Harry didn't stop throwing his tongue in all directions around her clit. She was gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Yeah, there. Gently now. ", she murmured as he started lapping at her cunt with a soft tongue. She was getting wetter incredibly quickly. His tongue was moving over her cunt, quicker and quicker until she squeaked as it caught on her clit. Brandy closed her eyes and made some quiet pleasurable noises. Harry buried his face in her flesh and began lapping at her clit with his tongue in a hard and steady motion.

"Oh god, don't stop.", she said through moans and heavy breathing.

After a while, Harry brought a single finger to her opening. Applying a little pressure his finger slipped inside her very wet entrance and began to slide it in and out slowly. He then went back to licking and she moaned in ecstasy. He began to finger her faster, finding no resistance and never losing pace with his tongue.

"Oh, Harry. I'm going to come.", she said. And then she pushed herself into him hard as she moaned and her body began to jerk. She moaned and he realized that she had an orgasm. For a few moments she lay in front of him. Harry held back and let Brandy breathe again. He admired the naked body lying in front of him. Especially her big breasts fascinated him, but he did nothing. Not until Brandy got up and smiled at him. He rose and his hard cock pointed at her. She looked at him admiringly and took him into her hand. Harry took a sharp breath at the touch.  
"Don´t worry. I'll take good care of you." While she said this, she slowly slid his cock up and down with her hand.  
"I don´t doubt that."  
"But before we get to the main part, I'd like to try something."

Harry was nervous again. What was she doing? But then he realized. She sat in front of him on the bed and raised her breasts with her hands. Then she framed his cock with her breasts and moved her breasts slowly up and down. The touch of her breasts with his cock made him moan softly. Brandy chuckled softly.  
"What a sweet reaction. Do you like my breasts?"  
"I ... yes. They are so big and so soft."  
"Thank you, that's nice of you. I'd say my breasts and your cock fit very well." She accelerated the up and down movement of her breasts. He did not know how long he could hold out. But then she finished the procedure and pointed to the bed.

"You are better than I thought."

"Thank you."

"Now it´s time for the main part. Come and fuck me, Harry. Come. I want you inside of me."

Brandy got on all fours. When he saw her inviting ass he was unable to hold back. He placed himself behind her and she spread her legs a little more. He grabbed his hard dick and pressed against her entrance. He put his hands on her hips and then thrusted back and forth. Slowly first, then faster. It felt fantastic to be back in her pussy. He felt the warmth, the tightness, the arousal all around.

Brandy´s head was in line with her back, her large boobs jiggling beneath her. Sometimes, she lowered her head and peeked between them to see Harry fucking her pussy. He stretched to reach her breasts. He was too excited and moved faster. He kissed her neck and his hands cupped her breasts.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!", she gasped. He gave her what she asks for and fucked her harder. To fuck this mature woman felt so great. His balls slapped against her ass.

"Oh, yes. Keep going, Harry."

''You like that?''

"Oh, yes. You're doing very well.", Brandy whispered. "But now I will be on top."

Harry obeyed and now he laid on the comfortable bed and waited for her. She straddled him and slowly guided his cock into her wet cunt. Seconds later he felt her tight grip around his member. She started pumping his dick up and down. He placed his hands on her thighs to feel her skin.

"Oh, you are so huge, Harry.", she gasped. Her hands explored his torso. Then she grabbed his arms and pressed them on the bed sheet. "Let´s get started."

She leaned forward, his cock deep inside her and kissed him. Her tongue explored his mouth as she began to move her hips and his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. Brandy moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts were jiggling with every movement she made while Harry watched them. She smiled at him. He thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow her up-and-down movements.

"Oh, yes. It feels so good.", she gasped. "You are so huge!"

After a while Harry was about to cum, but Brandy stopped her movements. He looked disappointed at her, but she smiled. She lay down on the bed and he climb atop her. She spread her legs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on, Harry. Fuck me. Take me… please." He smiled.

"I will."

Harry pushed his dick into her slowly, inch by inch, moving his hips to put his length into her. She groaned with each deepening thrust. She pulled herself upwards and kissed him deeply as he sank fully into her. Her tongue explored his mouth as his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. Harry watched as her large breasts bounced back and forth in front of his face.

"Grab them, Harry! Grab my tits and play with them!"

Cupping them in his hand he squeezed before burying his face in her boobs. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it. Harry felt he could hold it any longer. He tried to distract himself but it was no use. The sex with this woman was too good. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"Harry. Fuck me. Go on and fuck." He increased the speed and continued to thrust hard and deep inside her.

"Brandy, I´m coming.", he gasped.

"Yes. Don´t hold back. Give me everything you have."

She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him tight. With a load moan he thrusted his cock deep inside her and came inside her. A wave of hot semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy so much that it overflowed back out onto the bed. A suppressed groan told him that she came too.

For a while they just lay there. Harry lay exhausted on her. Brandy held him in her arms and her legs, which had previously been wrapped around his back, lay stretched out on the bed. Both enjoyed the sense of happiness that flowed through them. Brandy's left hand rested on his neck while her right hand gently stroked his back. Slowly his heartbeat and his breathing calmed down evenly. He could feel her naked skin on his own and his chest pressed against her big breasts. He was still inside her, but he wanted to enjoy this feeling until the end. Then he raised his head and looked at her. She had her eyes open and smiled approvingly. Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her hands wandered to his neck and she replied the kiss. This kiss was not wild and passionate, but tender. After an eternity as it seemed to him, they broke from this kiss and looked at each other.

"You've come quite a lot inside me, my dear. More than enough cum to make me pregnant."

"I... I'm sorry." Brandy smiled.  
"That's fine. I took care of it." She stroked his back gently. "Usually I don´t let boys like you come inside of me. But for you I made an exception." He looked at her in surprise.

"Why?"  
"Because I haven´t had such a big hard cock in my pussy for a long time. And you fucked me pretty well. Haven´t you really done that before?" Harry shook his head.  
"No."  
"Well, the summer is still long. So there is enough time to practice. But for today we should stop. You should go, otherwise Molly will worry."

He had to agree with her. Ron had to be home for a while, and he knew Mrs. Weasley well enough to know she was already worried. And she better shouldn´t know what had happened here. The two rose and Harry washed again. When he got dressed, Brandy gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Remember, don´t tell anyone what happened here. Nobody should know. "  
"I know, don´t worry. I'll be silent."  
When Harry went back to the Burrow, he let each of the scenes in Aunt Brandy's house go through his head. He still could not believe what had happened. In this house he had lost his virginity. At first he was nervous. In fact, he had thought about turning back when he first saw her house. But this woman had known exactly what she wanted. And she had guided him very well. In the end he had a lot of fun and he hoped to visit her again soon.

The next morning, Harry stood up early. He had slept surprisingly well and met the other Weasleys at breakfast. He avoided looking at Ron, who was grinning at him. The reason for this was clear to him. Only seconds after Harry had taken a seat, an owl flew through the window into the kitchen. While he took a toast, Mrs. Weasley read the letter.

"By whom is the letter?", Ginny asked.  
"Aunt Brandy." She turned to Harry. "She wants to thank you two for the help yesterday. Especially you, Harry. And she wants you to help her again today. If you don´t mind, of course." Ron grinned at Harry, which no one else noticed.

"That's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I like to help her very much."  
"Are you sure? She wants to put several new vegetable beds. There's a lot to do. Doesn´t that matter to you?"

"No, really. I like to help. Now I have a little bit of... experience with such things." Ron's grin broadened. No one else noticed the ambiguity of his words. No one but Ron.

"That's kind of you, Harry. You should be on your way quickly. But please take care. It will be very hot today."

"Don´t worry. I'll take care." Harry smiled at Ron, who was pointing with his thumb up. He knew that this summer would be the best of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years had passed since Harry met Aunt Brandy the first time. After the first meeting he had been with her several times to "deepen his knowledge". But all too soon the summer had passed. Since then, much had happened. Voldemort had been defeated and the wizarding world was now returning back to normal. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned to the Burrow to recover and to relax. He didn´t want to think about the welfare of the wizarding world for a short time. Now Harry had one thing in mind: he wanted to visit Aunt Brandy again. He wanted to know how she was and how her garden had evolved. But above all he had hope that she would pay him back in the usual way.

Harry was now back with Ginny and he was glad she knew nothing about what had happened in Brandy's house. They were a couple now and he was sure that she won't be so happy about these kind of stories. One day, about a week after their return to the Burrow, a message arrived. They were at breakfast when Mrs. Weasley took a parchment from an owl. Ron seemed to know who the letter could be from and grinned at Harry. His heart began to beat a little faster.

"Harry, I know it's a little unsuitable. But would you help Aunt Brandy again? I told her you were back and she wrote to me if you could help her again." Harry smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley. I always like to help. Especially when it comes to Aunt Brandy." He also called her aunt now, although she was not related to him at all. But he would love to have such a loving relative. Especially because he had no relatives who liked him. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"How nice of you." Then she turned to Ginny. "And she asks if you can help, too." Harry frowned.

"Must that be?", Ginny asked.

"Ginny, Aunt Brandy really needs your help."

"All right, all right. Come on, Harry. We should go right away. Then we'll be back soon." Harry looked at Ron, who looked stunned.

Together they set out for Brandy's house. They walked in silence. If Ginny knew what had happened there, she would surely not be very enthusiastic about it. But what had happened there had taken place before their relationship. And Ginny was not the type that made such a thing a drama. But he could not be sure that she would forgive him for that.

After a little walk Brandy´s house came into view. The small house and the garden were still as beautiful as he remembered. As they entered the house, Brandy came to meet them. She must have seen the two from the window. She was still as pretty as when Harry had met her for the first time. Besides, she wore the same blue-white dress with the deep neckline.

"Hello, Harry.", she said, hugging him. "Hello, Ginny, it's been a while."

"Nice to see you again, Auntie.", Ginny replied and she was also embraced by her. "Mom said you need help."

"Oh, yeah. There's a lot to do in the garden and in the kitchen. I can´t do it all alone. It would be very nice of you to help me."

"Gladly.", Harry said. "I'll take the garden."

"Very nice. Ginny, would you help me in the kitchen?"

"Ok.", said Ginny without enthusiasm. It was obvious to her that she wanted to lie in the sun or go swimming. But she followed Brandy into the house while Harry looked after the beds in the garden. It was a hot summer day, but the trees fortunately gave a little shade. But after a while he decided to take off his T-shirt.

While Harry was struggling with the beds, Ginny was in the kitchen and helped Brandy. But she could not really concentrate on the work. Over and over again she looked at him. As he pulled out his t-shirt and his free sweat-covered upper body came to light, it became even more difficult for her to look away. Brandy stood next to her. She seemed to feel what was going on inside Ginny´s head. The time passed but Brandy said nothing. When Ginny sighed slightly, she looked at her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing.", said Ginny.

"Oh, come on. I didn´t miss the way you look at Harry. He looks hot, doesn´t he?" Ginny stared at Brandy.

"No ... it's not ... I ..."

"You don´t need to fool me. I see what's going on with you. It's because of Harry, isn´t it?" Ginny nodded and lowered her gaze.

"I thought we'd have more time for each other now that everything is over. But…"

"But he doesn´t let you get close to himself. Perhaps he will not overthrow anything."

"How long should I wait? I want to ... with him ... I mean ..."

"You want to make love with him, don´t you?" Ginny blushed slightly and smiled. "Oh, Ginny. I knew this day would come. Maybe I can help you."

"Help?", Ginny asked, staring at Brandy.

"Oh, yes. You have to know how to handle a man sexually. How about we ask him in so he can help you. Than you can practice a little." Ginny blushed even more.

"Are you serious?"

"I mean that very seriously. You both have to learn to deal with each other. In bed." Ginny looked at Brandy in amazement. "Believe me, Ginny. I've been teaching Harry a little and he's pretty good. Now is the time to reveal his skills to you." Ginny stared at her in horror.

"You mean, when he was working here with you, did you seduce him?" Ginny's head was flooded with images. Pictures of Harry and Brandy lying naked on a bed, tightly entwined and kissing.

"No, what are you thinking? He did it voluntarily. And he has profited very much from it. Come, we should not let him wait too long. Otherwise he would waste all his energy on gardening." Ginny awoke from her rigidity.

"Oh ... well ..."

"Come on, girl. It´s about time that you become a woman."

What should she do? On the one hand, she wanted to do it with Harry. But to do it with him when Aunt Brandy stood beside them? In the meantime, Harry had almost finished his work. It was now quite hot and the sun was already high in the sky. But then, to his relief, he heard Brandy's voice.

"Harry, I think you've worked enough today. Come in. I've got a refreshment for you." Harry liked to accept this offer. He went into the house where it was somewhat cooler.

"You should take a shower, Harry. You're all sweaty." Her hand ran tenderly over his upper body. Harry looked at Brandy uncertainly. Ginny was in the house. They shouldn´t go so far.

"Good. Then I go to the shower now.", he said quickly and disappeared. He could clearly hear Brandy's giggles. In the bathroom, he undressed and entered the shower. The cool water was a wonderful refreshment for him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. So he didn´t realize that someone else entered the bathroom. When something pressed against his back, he turned around. Startled, he realized that it was Ginny's naked breasts that had touched him. He stood completely motionless and stared at her.

Ginny was completely naked. She had sneaked in and he had not noticed it due to the constant rushing water. For the first time he realized that he had never seen Ginny like this before. She was slim and athletic. Her breasts were not as big as those of Brandy, but they were beautiful and firm. Her long red hair fell like a waterfall over her back. With her smile she enchanted him so much that he just stared at her and did nothing.

"Ginny.", he finally said. "What ... what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I can´t wait any longer. I want you. Now." He wanted to say something, but she continued. "I know what you want to say, but it will not help. I can´t wait any longer. I want you."

"But ... what about Aunty Brandy?"

"I don´t care. Please, Harry." He stared at her.

"Is that really what you want? Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure, Harry. I want to do it with you." She looked down between his legs. "Wow. So big."

"There you hear it, Harry.", another voice suddenly said. Both turned around. Brandy stood behind them. She too was naked. Harry could not believe what was happening here. What was going on? "Now there are no excuses for you, young man. She wants you."

"But ... why ...?", Harry began, looking at her naked body.

"Oh, that.", Brandy said, smiling. "I thought I could teach you a little." He looked at Ginny, who also smiled.

"Brandy told me what she did to you. Don´t worry.", she added. "I'm not angry with you. But now it´s my turn. It's time to show me what you learned from her." She took his hand.

"Exactly." Brandy said. "Come on, let's go. I´m sure you want to fuck your girlfriend in a more pleasant place than the bathroom."

"Brandy… I don´t know if…"

"Stop that, Harry. I know you want it." She looked down and smiled. "At least your big friend down there is honest. It's time for your girlfriend to get to know your big friend. Come over."

Brandy turned the water off. After Harry had dried off, she led him to her bedroom, which he already knew. Ginny followed them into the bedroom and Brandy closed the door. Then she turned around and watched the young couple.

"Well, let´s get started. At first please get on your knees, Ginny. In front of your boyfriend. I want to see how you suck him." Brandy stepped next to him while Ginny was facing his hard cock. With her experienced hands she began to stroke his cock, slow and steady. It was nothing new for him, because Brandy had already done that to him before. But not in front of another person. Brandy began to stroke faster.

"Look at this nice big cock, Ginny. And these heavy balls. Filled with enough hot sperm to impregnate both of us." With these words she took his balls with her free hand and began to massage them. Harry moaned softly. "Did you hear his reaction, Ginny? This is the way you make a man happy." She looked at him. "You like it, big boy? You love it when I stroke your big cock."

"Brandy… please…"

"Do you want me to stop, Harry? You really want me to stop?"


	4. Chapter 4

"No… I…" Brandy smiled.

"I thought so. You like my hands on your cock, don´t you?" He didn´t answered. "But now it´s your turn, Ginny. Show me how you suck him."

Ginny dropped to her knees. She wasted no time and took his cock in her hands. Then she took him into her mouth and he felt the warmth of her mouth for the first time. He closed the eyes for a moment and opened them again. Ginny began slowly. Brandy´s hand moved over his upper body.

"Ginny.", Harry moaned. "Yes."

"That´s the way, little girl. Suck him slowly. Tease him."

Ginny obeyed. She slowly moved her tongue around his shaft. Then she released his cock out of her mouth and she licked the tip of his cock. Harry gasped. With her tongue she licked the underside of his cock while her left hand massaged his balls. Her first movements were still impetuous, but she got better. And she got faster. He looked down at her and their eyes met.

"Good girl.", Brandy said. "Look at him. Keep your hands on the base and give it a little squeeze." Ginny gave her best to make him crazy. She was good. "Do you like the way she sucks you, Harry?", Brandy asked after a while. He wasn´t able to say something so he just nodded. Brandy smiled. "Good. Pick up a little speed, Ginny. Drive him crazy."

Ginny obeyed. She did her best and sucked and stroked his cock while Brandy´s hand was moving over his upper body. Her big tits pressed against him and then he felt her other hand at his butt, stroking him. She kissed him in front of Ginny while she was busy with his cock. He felt like heaven, but after a while Brandy finished the kiss.

"Now I want to see how he fucks you, Ginny. Are you ready?"

Ginny stopped sucking his cock and followed Brandy to her bed. There she lay down and Harry joined them. She spread her legs and showed her already wet pussy to him. He came to her and positioned himself between her legs. Brandy watched them and smiled.

"Now let me see how your big hard cock slides inside her."

His hard cock was in front of her pussy like a sword, which was shortly before pushing back into the sword sheath. Ginny looked at him with a pleading look as if she couldn´t stand it anymore. He hesitated. She lay before him, defenceless. She was completely at his mercy and her pussy looked so inviting. Brandy seemed to feel what was going on inside him.

"Just look how much she wants it. Do it, Harry. Make her a woman."

He looked at Ginny and she nodded. Slowly his dick approached her pussy. His heartbeat quickened. Then they touched for the first time. Harry didn´t want to rush anything and slowly ran his cock tip over her labia. Ginny gasped softly. Then he pushed his cock slowly past her labia into her.

The feeling that permeated his body was incredible. It was different from Brandy. He felt the pleasant warmth of her wet pussy around his cock. Also the tightness of this virgin pussy was something new for him. Then he felt a resistance. It was her hymenaceae. Uncertainly he looked at Ginny, who put her arms around his neck. Her gaze told him that he should no longer hesitate. He pulled back slightly and with a single stroke he moved forward.

Ginny yelled softly. Her arms were still wrapped around him. Her legs were now wrapped around his body. Harry looked at Ginny, who had closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, he saw no reproach in them. On the contrary, it was sheer happiness. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

"Congratulations, Ginny.", Brandy said. Harry had almost forgotten that they were not alone. "Now you are a woman. But to make this transformation perfect, you should go further. Come on, Harry. Show her what you can do with your cock."

Harry smiled and pulled his cock out a little bit and pushed forward until he was completely inside her. Keeping his hands on her legs Harry started to fuck her. Ginny could feel his cock reaching her womb. She was moaning in pleasure now as his thrusts were getting faster while Brandy watched them hungrily. Their rhythm got faster and faster as Harry plunged his entire dick deep inside of her. With her eyes closed, she enjoyed every thrust. She forgot where she was and that they were not alone. Never before had she felt so good.

"Oh, yes! That feels so good! Keep going, Harry! Please!". She moaned as she felt like she was losing her mind while clutching the sheets of the bed.

"Would you like to ride him, Ginny? Do you want to have all the control?"

Harry stopped fucking her and waited for her answer. Brandy's suggestion pleased her. Just the idea that he would be at her mercy increased her excitement. She nodded and Harry withdrew from her. He lay on his back while she kneeled on the bed and straddled him. She took his cock and placed it at the entrance of her pussy. Then she sank down on him and his cock slipped inside into her. She stayed in that position for a moment, his big hard cock deep inside her.

Then she started pumping his dick up and down. He placed his hands on her thighs to feel her skin. With a smile he gazed at her boobs bouncing up and down while he placed his hands on her ass and slapped her. Ginny looked at Harry with a big smile. Then she arched her back to change the angle of her vagina on his dick and moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. Harry thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow her up-and-down movements. It was so intense.

Brandy was right. It felt fantastic to ride Harry. She moved up and down, her breasts bobbing up and down. Again and again she paused and moved her hips back and forth, which elicited a groan from Harry. To have the control over Harry made her desire increase even more.

"You're doing very well, Ginny. Look how much he likes it."

She looked down at him. He seemed to like the fact that he was at her mercy. His hands went up her skin. Then he reached her breasts, which he massaged lightly. Then his hands turned to her back and slid down to her ass. Ginny closed her eyes again and enjoyed what he was doing with his hands. Now he gently massaged her buttocks. Then she felt a slap on her butt. She gasped. That encouraged her to intensify her movements.

"Now you should try another position. Let him take you from behind, Ginny. Trust me, it feels very good."

Ginny was absolutely in favour. She climbed off him turning her back to him and got on all fours. Harry was behind her and stroked her ass. While his hands glided over her skin he admired her butt. So far, he had never seen her bare butt before. Her tight pants had already given him a vague idea of what was hidden underneath. But to see her now in that position was something completely different. Ginny looked around for him. She had her arms on the front and waited for him. Her butt extended to him invitingly. Harry smiled and with one hand he guided his hard manhood into her while his other hand was still at her skin.

"Oh, Harry. That feels so good!"

For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Slowly at first. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let Harry fuck her. He pushed harder into her again and again. And she moaned louder and louder. He leaned forward slightly and grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze them.

It felt fantastic. He had sex with Ginny Weasley, the girl he loved so much. In this moment he wasn´t thinking about the consequences. His hips moved rhythmically with hers. He never wanted to stop fucking her and Ginny felt the same. She wanted to be taken by this boy. Over and over again. She wanted that he was reckless. He should fuck her hard.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me hard!"

Harry fucked her harder and harder. They continued for a few minutes before Harry felt he could hold it no longer. He tried to distract himself. But it was too good. He increased the speed. Then Ginny got her orgasm. But Harry was still fucking her. He enjoyed every second. He was too excited and moved faster.

"You're about to cum, Harry?", Brandy asked.

"Yes, I ... I'm about to..." She smiled.

"Nice. But you shouldn´t cum inside her. That would be dangerous. Or would you like to become a father already?" She laid a hand on his back while he was still fucking Ginny and Harry wanted nothing more than to blow his sperm deep inside her. But Brandy was right. He shouldn´t. Not now.

Harry pulled back from Ginny's pussy. He was so close. Ginny turned around and Harry knelt beside her. Brandy took his cock and massaged him and Harry gasped loudly. Both women looked at him while his cock was in front of their faces, ready for the explosion. Brandy straightened his cock in the direction of Ginny's face.

"Watch out, Ginny. Here comes his juice."

Ginny closed her eyes just in time. With a loud groan, Harry exploded and spread his sperm all over Ginny. Most of them landed in her face, some on her breasts. Ginny gasped, but it didn´t seem unpleasant. Slowly the stream ebbed and Harry dropped onto the bed beside the two women. Ginny groped for her face with her eyes closed and took some of his sperm into her fingers. She opened her eyes carefully, but her eyes had been spared from sperm. She rubbed the sperm in her fingers and looked at it with interest.

"Wow. That was a big load, Harry. Last time was long ago, right?", Brandy said and smiled.

"So warm and sticky.", Ginny said and put a cum covered finger in her mouth. "And so delicious."

"This is the essence of life, Ginny. If Harry manages to cum deep inside you, you will become pregnant." She ran with her hand over Ginny's belly. Ginny smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

"So it is. There is nothing better than to give life to a child. But your mother wouldn´t be so enthusiastic if you were getting a child now. A certain mental maturity is necessary to raise a child."

"Does it feel great when a man cums inside you?" Brandy smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes." She rubbed the sperm over Ginny's breasts with her hand. "There is nothing nicer than a good cock that fucks you well and then ruthlessly cums inside you." She took some of his sperm from Ginny´s breasts and licked the sperm from her fingers. "Hm, delicious. But you should be careful at your age." She looked at Harry. His cock was still hard. "I just see that our stallion is ready again." Ginny stared at him.

"He came so much. How can he still be so hard?" Brandy came to Harry. She took his cock in her hand and massaged him gently.

"I trained him very well, Ginny.", she said. Then she bent down to him and started to lick his cock. Harry groaned softly Then she let go of him. "Maybe a little too good." She licked her lips. "Let's have some more fun with him." Ginny smiled tiredly and rose.

"Go on without me. I'll take a shower now. You can do with him what you want, Auntie." When she went out, she turned to Harry again. "Have fun and fuck her properly." Harry smiled.

"Don´t worry. As long as you don´t mind."

"No problem for me. I know you only love me. It's just sex." She kissed him and left them alone. When she left the room, she felt no jealousy. Aunt Brandy wouldn´t take Harry away from her. It was just sex, nothing else. In addition, she was grateful to Brandy for helping her with her first time with Harry. So it was only fair that she would have some fun with him. And Harry would not mind.

It had been a wonderful experience. Better than she could have imagined. At first, she had been concerned that there was another person in the room who was leading both of them. But now she was grateful that Aunt Brandy had taken over this part. She was very experienced in such things and could teach her a lot. Perhaps she could persuade Brandy to give her something so that Harry could cum inside her without making her pregnant.

While she was in the shower and the water streamed pleasantly over her naked body, she imagined how the two fiercely and passionately fucked each other. She imagined Harry taking Brandy from behind and pushed into her with his big cock again and again. This idea aroused her. Her left hand drove to her breasts, her right hand between her legs.

Ginny had often masturbated, but the sex with Harry had brought her an orgasm which she would never forget. Her hand wouldn´t give her the same satisfaction as Harry's cock could. While massaging her breasts with one hand she imagined how Harry was kissing and massaging Brandy big tits, while she ran her hands through his messy black hair. How he pinched her nipples softly, causing little shocks of electricity to go through her body. By rubbing her pussy she imagined Harry between Brandy´s legs, eating her out with his tongue. Ginny moaned softly.

As one of her fingers slid into her pussy, she could see Harry in front of her. He pushed his big hard cock inside of her and fucked her wild and ruthless. Ginny put two more fingers inside her pussy and tried to simulate Harry´s cock sliding in and out of her. She saw Aunt Brandy groaning happily and lustfully.

Ginny imagined the sweat on Harry's brow, while he fucked Brandy neatly. Her heart beat accelerated, while she felt her orgasm approaching. Then she groaned and felt her legs giving way. She slid slowly to the floor on the tiled wall and needed a little while until her breathing had returned to normal.

While the water was still pounding on her, she slowly opened her eyes. This was the most violent orgasm she had ever had with masturbation. The idea that Harry was fucking Aunt Brandy was enough to arouse her. It was strange to be aroused, while her own lover fucked another woman. Was that normal? Would she also be excited when she saw that Harry would fuck a woman other than Aunt Brandy?

Confused, but satisfied, she got out of the shower and dried herself. Then she returned to Brandy's bedroom where the two of them still had their fun. When she listened to the door, the groan of a woman was clearly heard. Perhaps she shouldn´t disturb the two. But she and Brandy had left their clothes there. She would have to disturb the two if she wanted to get dressed. But she really did not want to disturb them. And besides, it would not bother anyone if she stayed naked. Harry, Brandy and she were the only ones in the house and neither of them would mind. And it was so warm that she quickly dropped this thought of getting dressed.

She decided to go down and enjoy the sun. Naked as she was she went to the deck chair on the small terrace behind the house. A towel had already been spread out on the deck chair and a small can of sun-cream was standing next to it. Grateful for this coincidence Ginny lay down on the deck and rubbed herself with sun-cream. Who knew how long these two needed up there?

Just at that moment Harry had cum inside Brandy. With a loud groan he sprayed his sperm into her and brought her to a mind blowing orgasm. Both fell side by side on the bed. After both of them had recovered, Brandy looked at him admiringly.

"Oh, Harry.", she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You're still as good as I remember." Harry grinned. It made him proud that Brandy praised him so much.

"I've been practicing diligently.", he answered.

"I don´t doubt that.", she said as her hand slid over his upper body. "But now I'm afraid there's no work for you here. You have a girlfriend you need to take care of."

"You're right.", Harry said. "I love Ginny very much."

"Very well. Then I hope you will make her happy. Take good care of her."

"Trust me, I will."

Later, Harry and Ginny said goodbye and went hand in hand back to the Burrow. After a while, he glanced at her and she gave him a smile. He knew what she was thinking and he felt the same way. Something had changed in their relationship. Their bond had become even firmer. And tonight they would both strengthen that bond.


End file.
